


Could Be Fun

by BansheeLydia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Established Relationship, F/F, Ficlet, Mercenaries, Polyamory, Space Pirates, Spaceships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 05:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4992232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BansheeLydia/pseuds/BansheeLydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica, Braeden and Kira are just trying to hijack a spaceship.  They didn't intend on getting entangled with Lydia and Allison, two freelance agents on a mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Could Be Fun

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

Erica dropped her backpack and swung around, hand reaching for the gun holstered at her waist, but froze when she saw the blaster the redhead was carrying. It was big and mean looking, could probably do a lot of damage, and the woman, despite being a few inches shorter, looked like she knew how to use it, her expression stony as she kept her finger on the trigger.

Erica slowly lifted her hands in surrender. “Relax. I thought I saw a leak from your ship, I was just checking it out. I work here, I’m a mechanic – I can show you my badge.”

Fake, of course, and tucked securely in her back pocket. She slowly lowered her hand to grab it. 

“Save it, sweetheart,” the woman shook out her red curls. “This? Is an energy blaster. One move and I’ll pull the trigger. The pulse will knock a hole right through you.”

She quickly raised her hand back up, keeping both in the air, palms facing towards the other woman. She stepped slowly off the steps leading into the airship. She just had to keep the woman talking; eventually, Braeden or Kira would figure something was up when she didn’t find them, and they’d get her out of this. 

She took another step, then paused, gaze zeroing in on the ammunition bar lit up on the side of the blaster. She blinked. “That...isn’t loaded.”

The woman looked down at the blaster, then back up. Her red lips pursed before she cursed, tossing it aside carelessly. It rattled as it hit the floor and Erica reached for her own gun. It was set to stun. She didn’t intend to kill her, just keep her down long enough to get securely inside the aircraft.

“Hey!”

They both turned as the door to the docking station swished open, three heavily armed security guards lifting their weapons. To her surprise, though, they didn’t even glance at Erica; instead, their gazes were locked on the redhead. 

“Damn it.” The woman glanced at Erica, then back at the door as more guards poured through the door, and made an impulse decision. “ _Move_.”

Erica was shoved roughly back up the steps and she quickly followed. The guards started firing and she ducked as a bullet whizzed over her shoulder. She pushed the woman up the last of the steps and spun, aiming her own gun and firing off several shots. They hit their marks with perfect accuracy, six of the guards hitting the ground, unconscious.

A hand gripped the back of her top, yanking her back and inside the ship, and she hit the floor on her back, looking up as the woman slammed her palm against a button next to the door; within seconds, the stairs had receded into the belly of the ship and the door swished shut. The metallic punch of bullets echoed around them and her companion shot her an irritated look as she took off, heels clicking loudly on the fine metal grill that separated them from the mechanical bowels of the aircraft. Steam rose up, the engine ticking over as Erica followed.

They burst into the pilot’s cockpit. It was small and dark, the console twinkling with intermittent lights. Kira was seated at it, trying to get it to work, with Braeden over her shoulder. Neither looked up, assuming Erica was alone.

“I can’t get it to work,” Kira muttered, frustrated. 

“Of course you can’t,” it was spoken with a scoff as the owner of the ship crossed the small space. “Move. We need to get out of here.”

Both women spun around and Braeden moved to block her path, body taut to strike, but the ship shook before she could land a hit. Kira got to her feet, eyes wide.

Hazel eyes narrowed. “If you want to survive, get out of my way.”

Braeden met Erica’s gaze, waiting for her quick nod before stepping aside. The woman sat down at the console, placing her palms down flat on two little screens, and the console flickered to life, a low, mechanical hum surrounding them as the ship woke up. 

A few flick of switches and a screen lit up; a navigation system. She rattled off a series of numbers – a galactic number, Erica realized – and then they were moving. Erica gripped at the wall, trying to keep her balance as the ship took off, holding her breath until they were out of the station, away from the guards. 

“Print recognition,” Kira said with awe, gazing at the console as the redhead navigated the ship. 

She nodded. “I designed it myself.”

“Seriously?” Kira’s eyes lit up. 

“What damage do you think those bullets did?” Erica interrupted them. Being on the move was great, but she needed to know if they could crash any moment.

The pilot pursed her lips. “I don’t know,” she admitted. “She’s flying, that’s enough right now. I’ll check her out later.” She glanced over her shoulder. “I’m Lydia.”

“Erica,” she replied. “This is Braeden and Kira.”

“Space pirates.”

Kira winced. It was an old fashioned term and not one that was a compliment. There were a lot of pirates out there and the majority of them weren’t good people. 

Braeden’s eyes narrowed. “Call us that again and you won’t be breathing much longer.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to offend the people who were _trying to steal my ship_ ,” Lydia bit back. “Besides, try it. Kill me. Let’s see how you’ll pilot this ship without me.”

“The print recognition, the ship only works once it’s registered your hand print,” Kira said. “So no one but you can pilot it.” There was relief clear on her face; there weren’t many ships she couldn’t pilot. 

Lydia smiled. “I learned my lesson after an encounter with pirates a few years ago.”

“It doesn’t seem _that_ foolproof,” Erica couldn’t help but point out, “We could just cut your hands off.”

A tinny, disembodied voice filled the pit. “Don’t even think about trying it.”

Lydia smiled softly, pressing a switch, and relief shone in her eyes as an image appeared on the screen; a beautiful brunette, showing dimples as she grinned back.

“Allison,” Lydia breathed. “I wasn’t sure you got out.”

“I wasn’t sure _you_ did. I saw those guards. That was too close, Lyds.”

“I’m okay. I mean, I’ve got a few hitchhikers, but I didn’t have time to kick them off. I had to get out of there. But they saw my face, Ally.”

“We’ll deal with that later,” Allison looked down at her console, frowning. “You’ve got four ships on your tail.”

The screen flickered, showing the tails, and Lydia cursed. She shot a look at the three women over her shoulder.

“Hold onto something.” She strapped herself into the pilot’s chair, expression grim. “Ready, Allison?”

“I’ve got your back.”

The ship tilted as Lydia suddenly swung it right, and Erica stumbled; Braeden’s arm shot out, wrapping around her waist to balance her as she gripped a handle on the wall. Kira sat down quickly, tucking her back against the console.

Lydia was an amazing pilot. She arced smoothly from left to right, dodging the occasional firepower from the ships on their tail, navigating easily as she tried to shake them. On the screen, Erica watched as a craft shot past them, then swung round, flying backwards and shooting blasts past the ship. The airship shook from the explosion of two of the tails behind them.

Erica held onto Braeden tightly, struggling to stay balanced as Lydia piloted. Two more shots from Allison’s ship and the other tails went down. Lydia levelled them out again, releasing a slow breath.

“I’m almost out of fuel,” Allison said, face coming back onto the screen. “I’m going to ditch this ship on a nearby planet. I’m sending you the coordinates.”

Lydia nodded. She locked the coordinates into her navigation system and switched the ship to autopilot, unbuckling her harness and getting to her feet. She held out a hand, helping Kira up. 

“Wait, this is an old Earth ship – an early Venus model, right?” Kira said. “It shouldn’t have autopilot. And it definitely shouldn’t be able to fly at that speed.”

“I designed the systems and modified them myself,” Lydia replied. “She’s one of a kind.”

Dark eyes lit up and Kira immediately started asking questions. Lydia just smiled and Erica stared blankly as they started talking technical, words she didn’t really understand. Kira was the engineer, Braeden was the mechanic. Erica was the tactician. 

“I don’t like this,” Braeden murmured in her ear, hand lingering on her hip.

Erica glanced at her girlfriend. “We’ll just get her to drop us off at the nearest station.”

Braeden raised an eyebrow but nodded. She kissed Erica’s temple before looking up, interrupting Lydia and Kira.

“Why were we being shot at?”

Lydia stopped, eyeing her. “Why were you trying to hijack my ship?”

“Ours was taken,” Kira said softly, “We’re trying to find our friend; she was taken by bounty hunters. We thought she was at that prison, but she’s been moved.”

“We need a ship,” Erica added.

Lydia studied them, trying to determine if they were being honest or not, before shrugging. “We’ve got to get to Allison first. The nearest station after that is two Earth days away. I’ll take you there.”

Braeden nodded once. “We appreciate it.”

Lydia smoothed out her skirt. She was wearing a tiny, low cut dress, make up impeccable; she didn’t look like someone on the run from the security at a maximum security prison. She reached for her purse and the lights dimmed.

“I’ll show you the rest of the ship. You can have a cabin to sleep in and shower.”

 

 

“I like her.”

Erica looked up as Kira left the shower, using a towel to dry her dark hair. Braeden had gone off to get food from the small kitchen. Braeden didn’t trust Lydia much either, but they didn’t have much choice but hitchhike with her now. 

“She’s a genius, of course you like her,” Erica replied fondly, tugging on the bottom of Kira’s towel to draw her close. “That doesn’t mean she can be trusted. She just escaped a maximum three prison. The guards almost killed us, Kir.”

“She doesn’t exactly look like a convict,” Kira pointed out. 

“ _Exactly_ ,” she replied. “Whatever she was doing, it wasn’t harmless. Just...don’t let your guard down, okay?”

Kira sighed, sitting down, and leaned her head against Erica’s shoulder. They were quiet for a few minutes. The cabin was small and plain; a bunkbed, a locker, and a small table with two chairs, with a shower, sink and toilet through a door. Still, it was away from the hum of the ship’s engines, so sleep wouldn’t be impossible. 

“Will we find Malia?” Kira asked softly. 

Erica closed her eyes, thinking of her best friend. The werecoyote was strong, brave to the point of being stubborn; Erica rarely saw her look scared. But the expression on her face had been terrified as the bounty hunters dragged her, sedated and tied up, onto their ship. All because Malia’s mother had put a price on her head.

“We’ll find her,” she promised. She’d die trying if she had to. If Malia’s mother had her way, the coyote would either live the rest of her life in a shitty prison at the asshole of the universe, or die.

Kira took her hand, squeezing gently. “I think we should trust Lydia. She could have tossed you out to those guards, you know. She could have turned on us as soon as we were clear. But she didn’t.”

“That doesn’t mean she won’t.”

 

 

Erica woke to a sudden stillness. It took her a few minutes to realize the engines had stopped. They must have landed. She sat up, easing away from Braeden, and climbed down from the bunk. The doors slid open as she approached and she headed towards the ship’s hold. 

Allison was already on board. There was a bow slung across her back and she cupped Lydia’s face, kissing her fiercely. Erica paused, not wanting to interrupt the reunion, but then Allison’s gaze flicked over Lydia’s shoulder and she pulled back. 

“Werewolf,” she said.

Erica’s gaze snapped to the pendant around Allison’s neck, then back to her eyes. “Argent,” she replied.

“Is this going to be a pissing content?” Lydia asked. “Because I’m too tired to try and stop a fight.”

Allison smiled, tucking a lock of Lydia’s hair behind her ear. “No, Lyds.” She kissed her temple and closed the distance between her and Erica. “Are you hungry?”

Erica paused, looking her up and down. Finally, she let the tension leave her body and nodded. Allison smiled and took Lydia’s hand, leading her out. 

They didn’t get far before Braeden and Kira joined her. A warm hand pressed to the small of her back and she smiled, leaning slightly against Braeden as they walked. None of them spoke until they were seated, cups of soup in front of them.

“I know Malia.”

Erica’s gaze shot to Allison’s face. “She’s never mentioned you.”

“Do you know Cora?”

Malia’s cousin, a Hale. Erica had never met her, but Malia spoke about her cousins a lot. She nodded.

“Cora’s a friend of mine.”

An Argent, friends with a Hale? Erica couldn’t help her snort of disbelief, even though Allison’s heartbeat hadn’t faltered. She’d heard too many stories about the Argents to be fooled.

Allison just shrugged. “I’m not asking you to believe me. I’m just saying that if Malia’s in trouble, I’m willing to help.”

Erica paused, looking at Braeden. To her surprise, she was smiling slightly. 

“We could use the help,” Kira admitted. “Malia’s mother is...”

“A piece of work,” Allison nodded. “I know. I’ve met her.” She lifted her hair, showing a scar on her neck. “She almost killed me. I got a shot in, but missed her heart.”

A hint of respect slid behind Braeden’s gaze. She gestured to her own scars, three long, slim lines down her neck. “She’s good at surviving.”

“Why were you at the prison?” Erica asked, gaze on Lydia.

She sighed, tucked against Allison’s side. The brunette played absently with a lock of red hair. 

“I was on a case. The guy who runs that place, he owns something that a lot of people want. A rare type of diamond. I was paid to retrieve it and return it to its rightful owner. I’ve been working this for months, getting close to him. This was supposed to be it; I was going to distract him while Allison made the grab.”

“Except it was moved,” Allison frowned. “Gone completely.”

“Wait,” Erica said, “You guys are mercs?”

“I prefer the term freelance agents,” Lydia replied. “We’re not mercenaries and we don’t take jobs that feel dirty. This diamond was stolen from someone innocent. We’re getting paid to give it back.”

“But we think we know where it’s been moved to. I overheard a couple of the guys talking.” Allison said. She and Lydia shared a long glance and the redhead smiled, nodding. “How about we cut a deal? This guy knows our faces now, we can’t do this covertly. We’ll need back up.”

“How do you know we’d be any good?” Kira asked softly.

“A werewolf, a kitsune, and a woman who went up against Malia’s mother and survived?” Allison pointed out.

“Your aim was perfect back there,” Lydia looked at Erica.

Allison looked between them. “You help us get this diamond...and we’ll help you find Malia.” 

Kira looked at Erica, but the blonde’s gaze was on Braeden. They could use the help to find Malia, especially the help of an Argent and a pilot as skilled as Lydia, but if Braeden thought it was too risky, they’d go it alone, like they’d planned originally. 

Braeden looked at her. “What do you think?”

Erica glanced at Allison and Lydia, then smiled. “Could be fun.”

Braeden’s eyes gleamed and she nodded, meeting Lydia’s gaze as she held out her hand.

“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> kirasmalydia.tumblr.com - come say hello? :)


End file.
